Barbie Giga Pets
Barbie Giga Pets is a virtual pet game from 1997. There were two versions: "Precious Puppy" and "Precious Kitty". Description "Name Your Pet! Your Giga Pet needs a name! Tame Your Pet! Feed them! Train them! Clean them! Play Games with Your Pet! We can chase butterflies! Claim Your Pet! Take a Giga Pet home today!" "INTRODUCING GIGA PETS... The Take-It-Anywhere Interactive Virtual Pets! Giga Pets is a brand new kind of a game that challenges you to raise a fun creature into a healthy, happy pet! Just like a real pet, you've got to feed them, play with them, clean up after them, even take care of them when they get sick! The happier and healthier your new pet grows up, the more you will score! Collect all two Barbie Giga Pets: Precious Puppy & Precious Kitty. Each Giga Pet presents you with new challenges and cool activities!" Features *"Keychain attachment *Clock function *Multiple stages of development so you can actually watch your pet grow! *NAMING FEATURE stores up to 10 letters so you can personalise your pet" Press Release "Barbie Leads Virtual Pet Charge to U.S. Shores EL SEGUNDO, Calif., July 14 /PRNewswire/ -- In an exciting summer promotion, Mattel, Inc. (NYSE: MAT) is offering children their very own Barbie™ Giga Pet manufactured by Tiger Electronics, Inc. -- a "virtual kitty" that resides, conveniently, in a pocket-size key chain electronic home, which will be free with the purchase of any one of four hot, new Barbie® dolls. Riding the tsunami of the virtual pet craze that surged from Japan's shores earlier this year, Barbie is on top of the trend in introducing her very own virtual pet -- Barbie Giga Pet. Children are empowered with the responsibility of feeding, cleaning and being attentive to the needs of their computer kitty and are fulfilled with the fruits of their labor -- the growth and successful life of their animal friend. The Barbie Giga Pet is up for adoption for a limited time only, available now through July 27, 1997, and is available exclusively through the mail to consumers who send in $2.00 for shipping and handling costs along with a UPC proof-of-purchase, copy of the cash register receipt and Giga Pet certificate, available in stores at point-of-purchase displays. The Barbie Giga Pet will be available only with the purchase of either the Blossom Beauty® Barbie doll, Workin' Out™ Barbie doll, Bubbling Mermaid Barbie doll or Hula Hair™ Barbie doll or the friend dolls within each segment. Mattel, Inc., with $4.5 billion in annual revenues, is the worldwide leader in the design, manufacture and marketing of children's toys. With headquarters in El Segundo, California, Mattel has offices and facilities in 36 countries and markets its products in more than 140 nations throughout the world. Tiger Electronics is the premier electronic toy and game company in the world. With lines crossing from the game.com portable gaming system to family games, electronic learning aids and the Giga Pet, Tiger is on the leading edge of gaining technology. SOURCE Mattel, Inc."Press release - PR Newswire Advert Barbie Giga Pet Ad (1997) Gallery Barbie Giga Pets Precious Kitty Closeup.png|Precious Kitty closeup. Source: Picclick Barbie_Giga_Pets_Precious_Kitty_Back.png|Precious Kitty back of packaging closeup. Source: Picclick Barbie_Giga_Pets_Precious_Kitty_Back_Closeup.png|Closeup of back of packaging. Source: Picclick External Links *Precious Kitty instructions References Category:LCD Games